Dark Ruler Ha Des
|-|Ha Des= |-|Revived King Ha Des= Summary Dark Ruler Ha Des is the king of the Underworld, a ruthless tyrant who, after making a pact with a powerful demon and gaining the power to cast Dark King of the Abyss from his throne, managed to unite the Underworld under his control. He is a cruel ruler however, not being above enslaving, banishing, or outright killing those who defy him and using his minions to protect him from any attacks directed at him. One day he was confronted by his rival, who, after gathering his hatred for so long had struck back using this hatred as his power against his dethroner, weakening him and draining his mind and soul. The result of the battle was fatal for the Ha Des, however he was later revived by the very same plague that had changed many other monsters into zombies, including Archfiend Zombie-Skull and Doomkaiser Dragon. Later, he faced his nemesis and ultimately defeated him, thus ruling over darkness once again. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, Possibly Low 7-C | At least 8-A, Possibly Low 7-C Name: Dark Ruler Ha Des, Ha Des, Death | Revived King Ha Des Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Level 6 Dark Attribute Fiend Type Monster | Level 6 Dark Attribute Zombie Type Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Power Nullification (Able to negate the abilities of enemies he kills), Sound Manipulation (Capable of creating powerful shockwaves with his shouts), Telekinesis (Capable of lifting and controlling things telekinetically), Soul Manipulation (Can remove and destroy souls), Body Puppetry (Capable of turning people into enslaved puppets), Death Manipulation (Able to instantly kill one target) | All previous abilities plus Power Absorption (Stole Dark King of the Abyss' power) and Resurrection (Brought Summoned Skull back to life as Archfiend Zombie-Skull) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, Possibly Small Town level (Able to shake the entire Underworld just by shouting, with the Underworld being shown to contain, as shown by the art of Police Patrol of the Underworld and Tour Bus from the Underworld, multiple large mountains and a tower of bones tall enough to reach well beyond the cloud layer) | At least Multi-City Block level, Possibly Small Town level (Overpowered and defeated Dark King of the Abyss) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 1 (His size alone warrants this, Should be superior to Opticlops who is this large) | Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, Possibly Small Town Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, Possibly Small Town level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, Dozens of kilometers with shockwaves Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Despite his cruel tactics, Ha Des is a highly capable leader, having been able to bring the Underworld's hooligans into an organized state under his iron fist.) Weaknesses: Can be overly sadistic at times Key: Base | Revived Note: This profiles covers Ha Des from the official Master Guide storyline and card lore Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Rulers Category:Kings Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Zombies Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sadists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Board Game Characters